the mask Kitsune
by naruto4life1994
Summary: Naruto finds a mask under the fourth hokage nose on the monument, what happen when he puts on the mask, find out in this humor,bloody,action story


_A/N: there aren't many crossover with the mask with Naruto only two that i read and like, i also love the mask movie and i recently had discovered the comic for it, don't get me wrong i still love the movie but i like the comic of the mask and the mask returns, so this is gonna be funny, violent, bloody, story, Naruto godlike but damage here and there without the mask. Bashing i'm gonna be working, guns will appear sometimes, hope you enjoy_

 _-Warning i do not own Naruto as it is own by_ _Masashi_ _Kishimoto or_ _the mask comic own by dark horse comic or new line cinema anyways enjoy folks._

* * *

The Masked kitsune.

Demons...Kami...The Rikudo Sennin. People would think these were all just stories, myths, something to tell their kids or grandkids as a nighttime story.

The myth soon proved to be true when thirteen years ago the Kyubi no Yoko attacked Konoha leading a path of destruction and chaos. The battle was ferocious as Konoha struggled holding off against the beast.

Everyone thought all hope was lost.. until the Yondaime Hokage, Konoha's yellow flash, Minato Namikaze sacrificed his life to sealed the Bijuu in a child, that child was none other than his own son, Naruto Uzumaki.

After finding Naruto, Hiruzen had also found a scroll by him which was Minato's will that instructed him to make sure Naruto would be seen as a hero and to keep his parentage a secret till he becomes a genin.

When Hiruzen called for an emergency meeting, he had explained to the council about Naruto's Jinchuriki status and Minato's will for him to be seen as a hero, the civilian council didn't take this well and demanded his death since most had believed he was the Kyubi, while some did not trust the seal.

An old man who went by the name of Danzo wanted to take and train Naruto to be a weapon.

The clan heads were divided into three groups, the first group were the InoShikaCho and Aburame clan who trusted the seal as they knew Minato was a seal master. The second group the Inuzuka and Hyuga clan trusted the seal but still would be wary, lastly the Uchiha clan head had no trust in the seal whatsoever and it came no surprise to the InoShikaCho since the clan head Fugaku Uchiha had a rivalry with Minato for the position of the Yondaime hokage, as the result he felt humiliated.

Hiruzen announced to the council that he would retake the mantle as the Sandaime Hokage and that Naruto would be put in the orphanage, much to the civilians displeasure.

Before he ended the meeting he gave a warning to every single council member that Naruto Status is declared a S rank secret and if told to anyone... the penalty would be death.

Unfortunately the information somehow leaked and spread around the village, this made things difficult for Naruto's life as throughout the years had endured so many beating from the adults and their kids, When he joined the academy his dream was to be strong and be Hokage like the old man.

Sadly he had failed twice in the academy, not because of him but because of the teachers who knew of his status and hating him would sabotage his work secretly but he did get a little payback with some paint bombs.

Since his first prank he had continued on to do more and more and more. Deciding to take it to another level, one day he had broke into anbu's headquarters and dyed their uniform rainbow and painted the mask with ridiculous designs, what was worse was the paint was no ordinary paint, it was chakra paint that would take a few day to come off. This had earned him the name the orange prankster since he always wore a orange jumpsuit with little white and blue here and there.

Most people questioned how the hell a boy not even graduating from the academy was able to not only break into the headquarter which was the most guarded place and prank them. No one knows but Naruto Uzumaki always has his secrets.

But today something will bring out Naruto more then the orange prankster and that... starts.

* * *

Konoha

We find our hero on the hokage monument which had faces of the past Hokages from the shodaime to the Yondaime, the monument represent Konoha's strength of the four legacy that the leaders left behind.

BUT

Today the faces were painted and looked ridiculous, the Shodaime had tears painted on him while a mustache was drawn on the Nidaime upper lip and the Sandaime lips were red as they stretched from one cheek to the other and a black eye was made too. The Yondaime face was nothing but a big red swirl covering his face.

"HEY LOOK AT ME I'M A BOOGER Naruto shouted hanging from the Sandaime noise with his feet. How was he doing this, well one day as he was going through dumpsters for clothes, (since stores would overcharge) he found a scroll which contained how to learn chakra control from water walking to tree climbing.

Naruto was still dangling and laughing not caring if anyone saw him. Something caught the corner of his eye as he turn his head and saw something up Yondaime's noise, being curious he went to take a closer look.

"What this doing up here?" questioned Naruto seeing the object closer as it looked like a strange dark green mask. (the shape is from the movie but instead of wood its jade like the comic)

Deciding to take a better look Naruto grabbed and pulled the object but.

"The hell?" he questioned as he pulled harder but it didn't budge.

"Oh..come..on..you" Naruto struggled using all his strength trying to take the mask out. This continue for a few minutes but Unknowingly his eyes flashed red for a second and turned back blue as he finally took the mask out.

he almost fell back losing his balance but he managed to regain it.

Naruto wiped his brow "phew, finally." said Naruto looking at the mask. What kind of mask was this? Never has he seen any kind of mask like this, maybe it was an old anbu mask but how did it end up here especially under the Yondaime's nose?, he turns to see the back and saw a strange green and pink reflection in the mask.

Naruto rubbed his eyes as he looked at it again, all of a sudden a voice shouted his name.

NA-RU-TO!

Ah shit he knew that was his cue to split. He put the mask in his coat and ran up to top monument but before he reached the top a hand grabbed him by the back of his collar pulling him up face to face with his sensei.

"Heh heh heh hi Iruka-sensei." Naruto greeted nervously to his sensei. Iruka Umino was one of the few people that treated Naruto normally. At first Iruka was like all the civilians who hated Naruto thinking he was the Kyubi but after seeing the way Naruto was treated he realized he was not the fox. He was just a boy who held a big burden and was a hero everyday keeping it sealed.

From their on Iruka started to take Naruto out to Ichiraku and get to know him better, over the years he and Naruto grew close and both had consider each other big and little brothers but Iruka knew Naruto's trouble at the academy and has been trying to help him ever since but today he was going to far.

"What do you think doing!?" questioned Iruka with a tick mark on his head setting Naruto down on his feet.

"Well...you know just wanted to show Konoha a...good afternoon." Naruto saying the most lamest excuse ever,

"YOU IDIOT." Iruka shouted as he bonked Naruto on the head hard.

* * *

-Back at the academy-

returning back to the classroom, Iruka told Naruto to take his spot, Naruto grumbled walking to his seat while some of the kids laughed him.

"What an idiot."

"Yeah i know right"

"Doesn't he know he ain't good enough to be a ninja"

"Yeah what makes him think he'll pass this time"

Iruka had enough of the insult and noises, he shouted with his big head no jutsu.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Silence was all around the classroom.

"Now that everyone is presented. I must remind you that tomorrow is the final test to show if you are capable of being a proud Konoha Shinobi now I know some of are nervous and some of you may be excited- "

Naruto had tuned Iruka out as he was thinking of the mask he found, it was not everyday he would stumble upon something in the weirdest spot but then again in the Shinobi world strange things tend to happened.

The school day ended as the bell rang and everyone was leaving well almost everyone.

"Naruto I need you to stay behind." Iruka said sternly which Naruto did but gave a pout as he crossed his arms.

All the students except Naruto had left, their was silence for a few minutes.

"(Sigh) Naruto why did you paint the Hokage monument?" Questioned Iruka but Naruto didn't answer for awhile till he spoke.

"I thought it would be funny." he laughed a little but stopped as Iruka gave him the look.

"We'll it won't be funny when you're gonna be cleaning up the paint off the monument." Said Iruka with a evil smile making Naruto turned pale

"WHAAAT!" He shouted loud, many birds flew away.

* * *

-Hokage Monument-

Naruto grumbled as he was scrubbing the Paint off while Iruka was watching him.

"it was just a simple prank it's not like anyone got hurt." grumbled Naruto

Iruka heard this and decide to cheer him up "Naruto" called out Iruka as Naruto looked up at him "how about I take you to Ichiraku after this, my treat." With that said Naruto started he scrubbed fast all around the monument.

A few hours later Naruto had just finished scrubbing the last spot on the Yondaime, when he finished he called his sensei. "You owe me ichiraku Iruka-sensei." he laughed.

Iruka chuckled as he shook his head "yeah yeah come on." said Iruka as Naruto started to climb up meeting his sensei as they left.

* * *

(Ichiraku stand)

"Well if aint my favorite two customers." an older man with a chef hat greeted Naruto and Iruka.

"Hey old man Teuchi, i'll have miso but a large, iruka-sensei is treating me today." said Naruto as Teuchi laughed "alright and you Iruka?" asked Teuchi

"I'll have the same." said Iruka, Teuchi nodded "coming right up."

"Is that Iruka and Naruto dad?" called out a voice as the curtains open from the back revealing a young lady around eighteen with long brown hair.

"Hey Ayame-nee chan." Naruto greeted.

"I'm surprise to see you here after the stunt you pulled on the Monument." Ayame giggled as Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah well Iruka-sensei was nice enough to treat me after i was done cleaning it." said Naruto

"Well that was nice of him." she complimented making Iruka blush.

"Well i better go get your guys food i'll be right back." she said going to the back.

"Naruto." Naruto looked at his sensei as he called him. "How are you feeling about the test tomorrow?" asked Iruka which had Naruto look down at the counter.

"To tell you the truth Iruka-sensei, i'm really nervous, this is my last chance to graduate the academy and if i fail…" Naruto didn't want to finish the last part but Iruka knew what he meant.

"Naruto you been training hard since your third time in the academy, but there are times you do slack off but i understand why you do it but at the same time it's not good for you." Iruka had continued on.

"But through all that i believe in you Naruto and so do Teuchi and Ayame." he finished when their food was brought..

"Now lets chow down." said Iruka as he and Naruto broke their chopsticks in two.

"Itadakimasu" Naruto and Iruka cheered as they began to eat.

Ten minutes later they were done eating. "Wow that was so good, thanks old man you always make the best." Naruto complimented

"No problem always glad to keep my number one customers happy." said Teuchi

"Well i better head back home, thanks a lot Iruka-sensei." Naruto thanked his sensei.

"Hold on a minute." Iruka stopping Naruto which confused him.

"We got something for you," he said confusing Naruto more but he sat back down as both Teuchi and Ayame came out with a cake that said happy birthday Naruto which shocked him.

It was his birthday, he had totally forgot it was his birthday. You would think he be excited that it's his birthday but it was not, because it was the same day that konoha celebrated the defeat of the Kyubi but many didn't see it that way as most civilians and small jounins would mob up and hunt him if they saw him or would throw stuff outside his apartment door. But seeing this made him realized their are people who do care about him.

"Happy Birthday Naruto." the three said to him making him smile and almost cry but he held it in.

* * *

Naruto just left Ichiraku after eating some delicious cake and was walking back home after a long day, he saw people setting up for the festival and took that sign to hurry up, walking a little faster he had bumped into someone.

Naruto was gonna excuse himself but.

"Well look what we have here guys" said a man with three other guys behind him, they all had a logo that represented the Uchiha clan a clan that was said to be the most powerful ever, since legend has it that the clan were a descendant of the Rikudo Sennin but for Naruto to him they were just a bunch of thieves, he had heard of them from one of Iruka-sensei's lectures about their kekkei genkai the Sharingan, a Dojutsu not only can see enemies attacks slowly but also copies a person's ninjutsu or taijutsu, he was better off learning it the hard way and earning it.

"I don't want any trouble." said Naruto as he try to back away but was punched in the gut hard knocking the air out of him and dropping him on his knees.

"That'll teach you to watch where you're going brat." sneered the man pushing Naruto head down with his foot and spitting at him while he laughed with his three friends walking away

Naruto looked up as he glared at the four men, he got up slowly and continued to walk home.

Finally seeing his apartment he went upstairs but was blocked by a old man giving Naruto a glare.

"Hey Gaki where's the rest of the rent you owe." the old man said rudely.

Naruto had went in his pocket pulling out his toad wallet and taking out money.

"Here thats all i got." said Naruto handing the money to the older man who snatched it from his hand.

The man grumbled as he left, saying something about "demon brat and lucky the hokage likes you." Naruto had went to his door and sighed seeing graffiti on his door saying 'happy birthday demon gaki' not the first time this happened.

Naruto used his key to open his room.

As Naruto was in and closed the door a small red fox jumped in his arms surprising him.

"Whoa hey Arashi, did you miss me?" Naruto asked while the fox who was named Arashi snuggled into his arms.

A couple years ago Naruto ran outside the village away from anbu after he pranked them and found a small red fox injured and beat up, Naruto having a heart took the small fox in but it was risky due to the villages huge dislike towards foxes but he decided to take the chance, after a couple weeks he was fully healed and Naruto was ready to set him free even though he got attached to him but surprisingly the fox refuse to go which confused him and asked does he want to stay with him, the response he got was a lick on the cheek from the small fox.

Naruto petted and scratched Arashi head as he set him down, he yawned and took his coat off tossing it on the bed.

"Better go jump in the shower," Naruto grabbing some clothes and heading to the bathroom.

The door closed and Arashi was on his bed chewing on a toy but had sensed something. He sniffed around the bed leading to his master's coat, he went in as he dragged a object out with his mouth. Dropping it Arashi stared at the mask and started to sniff it, staring back at the mask, he then saw a strange pink and green reflection making him tilt his head in confusion.

Five minutes later Naruto came out of the bathroom wearing his orange pajamas and saw Arashi looking at the mask he found earlier.

"Oh yeah, i forgot about that" he said walking and sitting down on the bed next to Arashi as he grabbed and looked at the mask.

"Yeah i found this up the Yondaime's nose on the monument." he said making the fox look at Naruto weird.

"Yeah i know right, weird." said Naruto as he turn the mask around, he curiously been wanting to try it on for half day, now was a good time to.

Before he could put it on, rocks were being thrown at the window and glass bottles were being thrown at the door.

Naruto mood had changed as he set the mask on his nightstand. He just wanted this night to be over with, going under the covers Arashi layed next to Naruto as if he was comforting him which cheered him up a little, turning off the light and tried to sleep.

* * *

HOUR HOUR LATER

Naruto had been turning and tossing for a while not able to sleep not when there's a festival going on and to waking up every five minutes hearing threats from jounins and civilians.

Turning on the light Naruto went to the kitchen to get some water, Arashi woke up and stretched seeing his master couldn't sleep.

Naruto finished his drink and return to his bed and saw the mask still on the nightstand.

Why was it every time he saw this mask something kept tell him to try it on, this had been driving him nuts almost all day, maybe the sooner he wears the mask the better his mind will be at ease

He grabbed the mask and looked at it while he sat on his bed.

Arashi ears went down nervously but this didn't go unnoticed from Naruto.

"Don't worry Arashi it's just a mask." Naruto said petting Arashi.

Getting up from his bed he continued to look at it, he turned it around as he went to put it on it had started to suck on his face which freaked him out causing him to take the mask off quickly.

"The hell?" he questioned as he again looked inside and saw the green and pink reflection again from earlier.

The fox looked on but had a bad feeling.

Naruto started to slowly put the mask on, when it close to his face it all of a sudden jumped and started to fuse around his face and head, he grunted as he try to take it off.

Arashi gave a yip bark.

Naruto started to scream in pain as he claw the front face of the mask.

"AAAAAAAAAHHH"

Arashi ran under the bed.

Once masked had started to turn into a second skin layer Naruto spinned around like a tornado and bounced around the room knocking or destroying furniture, this continued for a 10 seconds till the spinning had stop and a new Naruto was revealed.

First he grew from 5'5 to 5'11 and was now bald with a green head and face, while his clothes had changed too. He was wearing a orange coat blazer while underneath was a back shirt with a orange tie, he also had on a pair of orange slacks and some nice expensive dress shoes.

" **WHOAAAA WHAT A RUSH."** he shouted turning towards the mirror and saw himself.

" **YAHHH!"** he shouted at the mirror but again looked at the mirror. " **Oh heh heh that's me, hi there."** he said while he touched the mask.

" **This is so cool-"** he was interrupted by a shatter window follow by a brick hitting his head making it rattle.

" **All right buster who-**

" _Wait a minute why didn't that hurt me." thought Naruto_

" **Hmmm i wonder."** he thought. picking up the brick.

" **If that didn't hurt me..."** whacking his head with the brick hard but felt nothing.

 **Holy crap i didn't feel a thing!"** he shouted in excitement and repeatedly whacked himself with the brick while he laughed. " **Hahahahahahahahaha this is great hahahahahahahahahaha."**

He stopped as the brick crumpled apart to dust.

" **Hmmm let's give this a real test."** Naruto said going to the drawer taking out a Kunai and held it against his throat.

His excitement dropped as he deadpanned

" **Geez if this doesn't work won't i feel like a dumbass"** he said

He moved the kunai from his throat and decided to use his left hand as a test.

" **Thats better. Let's do this!."** he said jamming the Kunai all the way through his hand but again he felt nothing.

" **Hahaha I take back what I said, this is Awesome."** He said pulling the Kunai out and seeing the wound through his hand.

Again the sound of his window shattering drew his attention

He looked outside the window and saw the four Uchiha men he had ran into earlier leaving while they laughed.

Naruto slowly started to grin as it stretch wide from ear to ear.

" **Well let's see what else this baby can do," Naruto said disappearing in a green cloud.**

* * *

-with the Uchiha's in a private bar-

The guys were drinking and laughing back at what happened.

"That demon Gaki got what he deserved, we should of done more back their." said one buzzed Uchiha.

"Yeah we should i mean were the Uchiha police force and no can touch us, even if we get caught by the anbu and get sent to jail Fugaku-sama can always bail us." said another man

"Then it's official, tonight we finally end that demons life." said the third man

"Finally i been tired of waiting for you pussies to do something to the gaki" said the fourth guy as the other glared at him.

"Fuck you Kenzo." shouted the second member.

"Guys come on we got a Demon to finish off." said the third guy as everyone had agree and were gonna leave.

"E-excuse gentlemen." they looked at a white haired elder short man with glasses. He wore a white long sleeve button up shirt with a black open vest over it and a red bowtie, he also had on some gray slacks and black shoes.

But i-i believe you're ready to pay the bill?" asked the old man nervously

"Yeah yeah, here." Said the first man handing the money.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry but-

The old man had then grabbed his face and ripped it off showing Naruto"s green head and face with spots of blood.

" **I'M OUT OF CHANGE."** he exclaimed bringing a bat out outta nowhere and swung down cracking the buzzed Uchiha head open knocking him out, Naruto jumped over the counter.

"Akito, you son of bitch!" shouted Kenzo getting a Kunai out to attack but Naruto anticipated this and quickly kick the man in the gut hard dropping him on his knees throwing up.

" **Eeeew nasty."** Naruto making a disgusted face

The third man went for stab from behind but Naruto ducked and turned to him " **Don't tell me the ladies love a face like that."** poking the man's eyes.

"Aaaah, my eyes" cried out the man covering his eyes in pain, Naruto had jumped on the man's back.

" **Here let me give you a makeover."** pulling a wrench out from his vest and started to twist the man's nose.

'Yaaaaaaaaahhhhhh.' the man shouted in pain but stopped as Naruto hit him over the head with wrench knocking him out.

" **Trust me you'll thank me later."** Naruto said while the fourth man was about to strike him with a bottle, quickly grabbing the man's wrist he snatched the drink away and started to chugged the sake down but his eyes went wide as he spitted a mouthful of it all over the man's face and clothes.

" **Oh my god how do you drink this stuff?" he questioned.**

The man rubbed his eyes trying to wipe the sake off but he soon wished he didn't as his eyes went wide in horror seeing Naruto had a lit match.

" **Need a light." Naruto had a smile tossing the match on him which had instantly set the man on fire.**

"Aaaaaaahhhh." the man screamed in agony though it could not be heard due to the loud music outside the festival.

The bar had started to to catch on fire.

A weapon that was the shape of a capital T with a trigger fell from Naruto's vest.

" **Hmmm, i wonder what this does?"** he picked up and examined the gun.

Kenzo got back up and wiped the puke from his mouth going through hand signs, he blew a fire bullet towards Naruto which went through his chest but to the man's shock the green headed man was still standing.

Naruto looked down to see the hole in his chest for a few seconds and had quickly turned around as the hole in his chest had disappeared and aimed the weapon at the man

" **Something tells me to pull this."** pulling the trigger and pumping the Kenzo's body with multiple bullets.

When the shooting stopped Kenzo slid down the wall as his body was full of holes and was covered in blood.

" **Hm well i'll be that was toooooo easy."** he said as he tossed the gun away.

On the outside, the fire started to blaze the whole bar which caught anbu's attention as a group of them got together and try to put the fire out while some went inside to find anyone.

Before the building collapsed some anbu's came out of the burning bar with one man.

"Sir we found one man..but unfortunately we were too late to save the other three." one said in a lizard mask solemnly

"Get the man to hospital, I'll report this to Hokage-sama." said a man in a dragon mask.

"Yes captain." disappearing in shushin with the Uchiha.

* * *

-konoha's hospital-

The anbu appeared in the room asking for help as doctors rushed in and set the Uchiha on the stretcher and rushed him to a room.

"green ..headed..man" the Uchiha said weakly.

"Please sir just relax, i'm gonna give you something to numb the pain and we can stitch that nasty gash." said the doctor injecting him with anesthetic , " Itako give him a dose of this, it should help him relax his muscles but not to much we need him to stay awake." the doctor said getting his rubber gloves on.

"You got it, pal" said Itako as he stuck the needle in the doctor's arm.

"What the-uuuuuugggggghhhhh" the doctor groaned as he fell down on the ground out cold.

The Uchiha eyes widen at the scene and felt a hand push down his mouth. Itako smiled as he reached his face and tore half a piece off..

" **Hi there"** Naruto greeted, tearing the whole face off leaving drops of blood on the man's face as he looked in horror.

" **REMEMBER MEEEEE!" Naruto shouted gleefully.**

* * *

-the next day morning.-

It was a clear sunny day in Konoha as the birds chirped and people were cleaning up from the festival last night. Unfortunately today was a stressful day for Hiruzen Sarutobi as he was walking to his destination.

It was bad enough for him since last night he got a report that the golden leaf bar burned down and three people were killed, while one survived and was brought to hospital but unfortunately the man was murdered .

Finally arriving at the hospital he went through the doors and saw his anbu's and his two investigator/ interrogators talking.

Noticing the Hokage they all bowed to him in respect "hokage-sama" they greeted.

Hiruzen nod his head as he walked up to a scar face man with a black bandana wearing a black trenchcoat, this was Ibiki morino.

"Report." order the Sandaime.

"Yes Hokage-sama, the victim was Akito Uchiha, age 36, cause of death well take a look." he said while he lead the Sandaime to a room where he saw the victim.

"Oh my kami." he muttered seeing the victim eyes gouged out with multiple scalpels, needle syringes and scissors in the man's head and a tied up sheet wrapped around his neck.

"(long whistle) who ever was the murder must had a bad grudge against this man." said a tied up purple haired Kunoichi.

"Well how do you figure that Anko?" questioned Ibiki

The woman whose name is Anko face turn dark "because this is the same thing i would do to a certain snake fucker." she said clenching her fist for a second but took a deep breathe.

Hiruzen face was solemn as he knew who she was talking about.

"Revenge can make anyone crazy, but this is not just some regular crazy revenge person this had to take some shinbo work." said Anko

"And the evidence?" asked the Sandaime

"First we asked Doctor Ling who was found unconscious and asked what happened, he said the last thing he remembered was doctor Itako injecting him.

"And doctor Itako?" questioned the Sandaime

"We took and questioned him, but unfortunately he was not present with doctor Ling at that time as he was with another patient even witnesses were with him." reported Ibiki.

The Sandaime knew this was not good, with an Uchiha clan member dead and the eyes gone, he knew this will surely set Fugaku and the civilians councils off, he already felt a headache coming.

"Take the body to the morgue, i'll have to break this to the council." ordered Hiruzen.

"Yes hokage-sama" said the anbu

The Sandaime left as he went to get ready for the meeting.

"i'm getting too old for this shit." he muttered

* * *

-with Naruto-

The alarm was going off while Naruto was still asleep but on the floor, Arashi went over to him and started to lick him

'Uuuugggghhh.' Naruto started to wake up making the fox stop licking.

"What happened last night?" he asked himself but his eyes went wide as he had remembered, no it had to be some sort of dream there was no way that was real although it did felt a little good to get some payback, he snapped out of his thoughts hearing the alarm.

"Crap i'm late!." he exclaimed as he rushed to get change while Arashi watched in amusement.

Once Naruto was done changing he had open the door to leave and saw his sensei standing their about to knock.

"Iruka-sensei what are you doing here?" Naruto confused.

"Well i had to come tell you that the test is cancel for today." said Iruka

"Huh, why?" Naruto asked.

"There was an incident last night, the golden leaf bar was burned down and four people were killed last night." Iruka answered

This made Naruto eyes wide, so it wasn't a dream it was real, he really did kill those four people.

"Naruto you okay?" Iruka asked seeing Naruto dazing off

"Huh, yeah sorry sensei i'm alright sooo, i guess i'll see you tomorrow" said Naruto

"Wait Naruto since your up why don't i treat you some ramen." Iruka asked

But shockingly Naruto shook his head "No thank you sensei, i'm still kinda tired maybe next time." Naruto said.

This was a first for Iruka, never has Naruto declined a treat to Ichiraku, maybe hearing the incident was too much for him, yeah that had to be it.

"Alright then, i'll see you tomorrow." smiled Iruka.

"You bet sensei." Naruto said.

Seeing Iruka leave Naruto closed the door as he went to look for the mask which was on the bed.

Grabbing it he looked at it..

( _Whatever you turn me into was too dangerous,")_ Naruto thought as he went to put the mask in his drawer, before he closed it he paused.

 _( maybe if i learn how to control the power of the mask it can be useful,)_ he thought as he brought up the mask ("but doesn't mean i'm always gonna rely on you, it would make me no better than those thieving teme's.")

Naruto had put the mask down as he brought out his Kunai and cut his hand making him drip blood.

"I promise on my blood to never misuse or always rely on the mask." Naruto vowed

Today was the day the masked Kitsune was born.

End chapter 1

 _Hope you guys liked the story maybe a little too bloody but hope that wasn't a bother to you, anyways chapter 2 coming soon, hope i get good reviews from you guys thank you all so much, i'm continuing working on my last uzumaki descendant story chapter, which will be out very very soon, this is Naruto4life1994 peace._


End file.
